


No One Will Notice

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Mild Language, Professor AU, Smut, professor bucky, professor reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Bucky is a professor of bionics. The Reader is a professor of medical history. On the surface, their interdisciplinary relationship is strictly business. But the students aren’t blind. They see the looks. The smiles. But what the two professors are focused on… is what happens behind closed doors.





	No One Will Notice

“In conclusion, you see, actual gladiatorial fights were not like the movies. They were more like modern pro-wrestling. Scripted, though focused on historical events, and the gladiators were well taken care of. The forensics from the excavations of gladiator burials revealed mended broken bones, and healthy bodies beyond those of the usual slave burials we’ve studied. The next time you watch “Gladiator” or something from the WWE, keep this in mind. And have fun imagining Roman times as they actually were. Thank you.” The class applauded. Their beaming ready-to-learn faces is why you taught in the first place.

That… and a certain secret you loved living out, unknown to students.

Bucky finished clapping and stood by you. You stifled a smile, noticing your matching red accents to your suits. “Thank you, Dr. Y/L/N. Does anyone have any questions?”

A group of girls giggled to one side. One raised her hand. “How long have you and Dr. Barnes been dating?”

You both blushed. Bucky recovered first. “Any questions about the lecture?”

There were a few. All the while, he kept glancing at you. Watching you in your element. Questions done, he dismissed the class. His hand low on your back guided you back to his office. “Another lecture well done, doctor.”

“Another great class, doctor.” You smirked as his door lock clicked. “Are your office-hours busy?”

His warm body pressed against your back. He tilted your head to gain access to your neck, kissing it. “They are now.” 

Bucky kissed down to your shoulder, tugging off your blazer and tossing it onto a chair. His metal hand splayed wide across your stomach, the silver a bright contrast against the red fabric. You reached back, curling your fingers into his hair. He groaned softly into your skin as you gave it a tug.

With a shuddered breath, you arched into him. “You might want to keep quiet, professor. No need to permanently scar your freshmen.”

“We’re in medical school. If they don’t know this part about life, they’re in the wrong field.”

His snarky comment made you smile. But you needed him. His flesh hand had sunk to the front of your skirt. Over your heat. He hadn’t moved to dip beneath the fabric in either direction. Desperately, you moved to clear off his desk. Bucky caught your wrists and pinned them between your bodies.

“Hey, I just got that organized.”

You chuckled. “You’ve never complained when you’ve fucked me on your desk before.”

In a second, he spun and pinned you to the wall, nipping at the hollow of your throat. “And you’ve never complained about me fucking you against the wall, either.” Now his hands pushed up your skirt. You braced your hands on his chest, fisting at the fabric of his shirt. He swallowed your gasp with a deep kiss as he pushed the last of your fabric to one side. The coolness of his metal sent chills racing across your flesh. The warmth of his other hand on your thigh, hitching your leg over his hip, sent shivers up your spine and made you buck towards his crotch.

Biting his bottom lip, you whined, “you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“All in good time. Patience.”

He returned the bite to your lip, starting to curl his fingers into your heat. The hand on your thigh moved to your hip, pinning you from moving. He worked you quickly. You tried to fight the surge of pleasure. If you could be patient and wait for him, you knew he’d make it worth your while.

“Not today, baby.” He frigged his fingers over your clit. “Do you think the students will notice if you have a wet spot on your skirt when I make you squirt?” Buck swallowed your whine and hummed against your lips.

You were shaking. He knew you were right on the edge. Still fighting. Bucky tried harder to make you cum, sucking on your pulse point and then down between your breasts. He mouthed across the front of your blouse, leaving wet prints across the fabric to your nipples. Though he had to bite harder, he reached the peaks and sent you careening over the precipice of pleasure. Then he kept going. You tried to cry out but couldn’t seem to find the air. Your eyes rolled back, and you clawed weakly at his biceps.

When he finally gave you a respite, after making you cum again, you relied completely on his strength to hold you up.

“Hmm. You’re not gushing yet,” he said against your neck. He chuckled at your whimper. You didn’t have to force open your lidded eyes to know what was coming next. The jingling of his belt buckle was clear enough. He gently thrust his hips, coating his length through the slick seeping from your pussy. “I know we’ve already had Valentine’s… but that was romancing you. Now it’s the fifteenth. And I am going to make you keep coming… until next Valentine’s if I like.” He wove his fingers in your hair and tugged you to face him. “Would you like that, Y/N?” he growled. “To do nothing all year but cum?”

“Bucky” you groaned, holding out the last syllable until a wicked smile crossed his face.

“Then let’s get started.”

He took his time filling you. Sometimes he paused to undo your blouse buttons. To pull your breasts over the cups of your bra. And to flick at your clit. He hadn’t made you squirt yet, but no one would have known by looking at how much you were dripping around his length. With a final deep thrust, he filled you. He kept the pace slow at first. Then built it rapidly. Your next toe-curling release wasn’t far away. It crashed through you, nearly sending Bucky crashing into the wall with you. But he didn’t cum. Bucky nipped and sucked his way across your clavicle, shoulders, and neck before turning his attention back to your breasts. They were sore in the best of ways and teasing the tips with his tongue toppled you again. But still, he kept moving. Weakly, you pushed at his shoulders.

“I- I can’t, Buck. Please.”

“Just one more, baby. Give me one more.”

Bucky sped up, chasing his own release. You seized again, going rigid in his arms, clamping your walls around his cock one more time. He gasped and filled you with his cum.

His legs fought to stay under him as he led you to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Due to the frequency of such afternoons, he was well stocked in materials that he used to clean you up, then himself. He put his clothing back together, then chuckled as you glared at him trying to straighten your soaked skirt.

“Well, I didn’t make you squirt… but do you think you can use this until I can try again?” Bucky pulled out a suit set (one that you thought you’d lost) from behind his coat on the back of the door. “Since I kinda ruined what you’re wearing. Will your change of clothes be too obvious?”

You grinned a started to strip. “I’m sure no one will notice.”


End file.
